A conventional aircraft self propelled handler typically has a wheeled rectangular body having a pair of jaws at the front of the body which can clamp against the opposite sides of the front undercarriage wheel or wheels and lift the wheel(s) off the ground. The body carries a large number of electrical batteries that power the handler and provide ballast weight. The body is typically about 500-600 mm in overall height from the ground.
Modern helicopters have fuselages or attachments fixed thereto which are close to the ground and a problem therefore arises in manoeuvring an aircraft handler to engage the nose wheels of such a helicopter without damaging parts of the aircraft or structures attached thereto.
The present invention provides an aircraft handler which is particularly suitable for use with low slung aircraft.